dirty little secrets
by cryptic craving
Summary: Alexander and Raven have problems with Jaggers intrusions. please rate and let me know if I should do a second chapter. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

My eyes jolt open the second the sun sets. I stare up at the top of my coffin curiously wondering where my night will lead me. I push the lid of my coffin open. The air is sweet tonight. My senses are heightened due to my hunger. I am starving. I flip open my cellphone reading my text messages from my best friend Sebastian and my darling girlfriend Raven. I make my way down stairs in my pajamas. Jameson has my breakfast ready. I grab the glass of blood first, with each gulp of blood, the satisfaction follows. My phone lights up with a text from Raven. "_I'll be there in 5 mins =) "_ This is all the motivation I need to dress in a hurry throwing on a plain black shirt and baggy pants with plenty of buckles and zippers. I open the door just as she is about to answer it. She smiles widely and hugs me with all her might. She is waring a beautiful lacy mini dress, Styled Victorian. She presses her lips to mine. I put her down she takes my hand looking up at me with her deep eyes.

"Oh Alexander, I miss you so much during the day" She says with a frown

"I know love, This is your last 3 weeks of high school" I say holding her.

"I love you so much" She says softly

"I love you too Rave" I say kissing the top of her head.

She wraps her arms around my waist, snuggling her face into my chest. I can feel her start to cry.

"What's wrong my love?" I ask uncertain where this is coming from.

"I want to be with you, I want to be a vampire...I want to be changed.." she says

"Raven...after high school..." I say

"I know... I just hate being away from you" She says

"We are here now" I say "Time is almost up"

She presses her lips to mine once again. She takes my hands and pulls he toward the stairs. I follow my girlfriend all the way up the stairs. She kisses me deeply once again, taking her time to tempt me with her tongue. She takes my hand again and leads to my hide away but more importantly my coffin. She playfully pushes me into my coffin. Knowing now exactly what this is leading too. I hear the soft sound of a zipper. I lean up to look over the side of my coffin, Raven's pretty little dress is on the floor. She is now in a Lacy bra and panties. My member is getting the best of me. She climbs on top of me. Her warm body pressed up against mine sends shivers through my body, I want so badly to let myself go and take full advantage of her. Just as Raven is about to take off her bra the door swings open.

"Alexander!" Jagger sings

Raven screams covering up with the first thing she finds.

"What the hell Jagger?" She yells hurrying to find her dress and out the door she goes.

"GOD damn you Jagger!" I say shoving him

"What?" he says like he has no idea what he did.

I chase after her.

"Raven! Raven its okay.." I try to reason with her.

"No Alexander... I will see you tomorrow night I just want to go home..." she says with tears in her eyes.

"Rave..." I say hugging her.

"Its not you babe. Its him. I can't stand him" she says

"I know...I know..." I say

"I will see you tomorrow night..." She says kissing me.

As I watch her drive away I think of ways to rip Jagger's head off. I storm into the house hell bent on beating Jagger senseless.

"Jagger!" I scream "What the hell did you want?"

He comes out of my room In a tight pair of ripped jeans, a white tank top, and a hot pink boa. I want to choke him with it right here on the spot.

"Do you just like it when I have blue balls or something?" I say sitting in my big chair rubbing my eyes,

"Awww Lexi!" He says with a pout

"Go away Jagger" I say.

"But why?" He says laying his head on my shoulder.

I glare at him. I don't know what he is trying to do nor do I care so I just ignore him

"Lexi... I can fix it..." He says

I ignore him.

"Lexi..." He leans down and licks my finger tip.

I continue to ignore him.

"Lexi..." he purrs. Sucking on my finger. I want to ignore it so bad but its getting harder and hard to resits his temptations.

"Jagg... Stop it..." I breath

Jagger sucks harder, Licking it I can feel his fang glide along my finger. I wince.

"Jagger! Enough!" I pull my finger out of his mouth. He looks up at me with a wild grin. His Bi-colored eyes glisten as he eyes me. He knows he has me, he knows he has won. He spreads my legs gliding his hand along the inside of my leg biting playfully. His hand slides to my cock. Its throbbing with excitement. I exhale as he massaged it. He unbuttons my pants and undoes my zipper. Pulling out my throbbing cock stroking it a bit. He licks the tip, then licks down. The drag of his tongue ring is stimulating. He takes in my cock, sucking. Raven always chokes, Jagger never does. No doubt he has had practice.

"Jagger..." I moan "mmmore"

He takes my cock in deeper.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh Jagger"

"Mmm..." Jagger whines.

I hear muffled moans from Jagger. He takes my dick out of his mouth breathing heavily he climbs up into my lap. He takes my hand and has me touch him. His dick is hard, I rub it. He moans in a helpless sort of way.

"Oh Alex...suck my dick...please" He begs.

"No Jagger."

"Alex please...It hurts...please" He begs again.

He undoes his pants taking out his cock he stands up. He runs his hand up his shirt touching himself sensually.

"Oh Alex...please...Alex...uhhh" He pleads.

I wrap my arms around his waist biting his hip. Jagger squeals. I take his dick into my mouth.

"Oh yea...Oh Alex!" Jagger moans

I suck harder.

"Oh Alex" He pulls my hair shoving himself deeper into my mouth.

"Oh Alex you are so sexy..." He says.

He pulls my hair back and takes himself out of my mouth. His eyes catch mine, they are electric. He pulls his pants the rest of the way off. He pushes me back, places his hands on my shoulders and climbs into my lap. I finger him, one finger at a time. Jagger moans loudly, I love it when Jagger does that. I tease Jagger with the tip of my cock. Rubbing it against his entrance.

"Mmm Alex...please... give it to me" He says through heavy breaths.

I give him what he asks for, pushing deeply into him. Jagger screams. Holding on to my shoulders he rides my cock. He quivers, His eyes closed tightly and his mouth slightly opened. With a huge sigh he cums all over us. I cum soon after. Jagger rests his head on my shoulder, he closes his eyes I can only hear him breathing.

"Jagger?" I whisper in his ear

"yes Lexi?" he says quitely.

" Let's go lay down in my coffin?" I inquire.

"I have been waiting for that offer all night Lexi" He says kissing me on the cheek.

He runs to my hide away naked, I just glare at him. He has done that since we were kids, Jagger was always naked. I readjust myself in my boxer briefs and walk into my hide away. I crawl into my coffin next to a naked Jagger, closing the lid behind us. He kisses my bare shoulder clinging to me like a small child. He licks up my shoulder to my neck. Sliding on top of me. Jagger knows he has to be stealthy because if he isn't it will throw the lid off my coffin. There is quite a bit of room in it though, besides that Jagger has had lots of practice working around the lack of space. He gets close to my ear stroking my neck. I sigh deeply.

"Lexi... I want more..." he whispers.

"You haven't had enough?" I say in a sarcastic way.

"Lexi..." he breathes running his sharp fangs against my neck.

"Ohh Jagger..."

He sinks his teeth into my neck. I can feel him getting hard against my hip. I am already there, This will not go unknown to Jagger, He reaches down and rubs my hard on through my boxers. He continues to suck my neck, I moan uncontrollably. Jagger lets go, and slides to the side of me and I take his place on top. I kiss him, the kiss is extreme and heavy. Our tongues seem to flutter against each other, Its sloppy and wet but it feels so good. I run my fingers down his sides causing Jagger to wiggle. I run my nose along his body looking for a place to sink my teeth into. I find a vein under his nipple that I find a fancy too. I sink my teeth, into it. Blood spills down from the sides of my mouth, I suck feverishly. Jagger moans deeply in a way that is almost a whine.

"Oh Alex...and..er...eh...uhhh" Jagger moans.

I bite a bit harder Jagger bucking his hips slightly.

"Alex...I'm coming..." he breathes.

Once again Jagger comes, The two of us lay sweaty, breathing heavily in my coffin.

"I really shouldn't be doing this you know" I say finally.

"You just can't get enough" Jagger says snuggling into my chest with my blanket.

"When are we going to out grow this?" I say

"Alexander we have been doing this since we were 15 I really do not plan on stopping now" he says biting me playfully."

"Jagger... I need to stop this... I really need to move on you know?" I say "I want Raven"

"I know and I want you and she wants you, and you want me, so whats the problem?" he says

"Jagger, I love you, I always will but I love Raven." I say

"Then have her and me" He says

"I can't"

"Why?"

This makes me stop and think..."why"

"Jagger I am cheating on the woman I love..." I say after a few seconds.

"Then tell her, she will understand if she really loves you" he says

"No Jagger she hates you" I confess

"Then keep me like a secret in your heart, like a skeleton in your closet, the corpse in your bed, I would do anything for you and to be with you..." He says

Things grow silent, I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The night came far too soon, My eyes jolt open in hopes that the whole incident had been a dream. I feel Jagger breathing softly against me and I know that it is in fact reality. Jagger is clang to me as if he is truly afraid that I am going to leave him. As much as I want Jagger gone so that way Raven and I could be together without him shadowing in. I am not sure what it is about Jagger but I can't say no to matter how hard I try. I just can't rid myself of him. Jagger opens his eyes, grinning ear to ear.

"Good Morning Sweet Prince" He says softly.

"Good Afternoon Jagger" I say.

"Is Raven coming over tonight?" He asks genuinely.

"No she has dinner with her grandparents tonight." I say

"And you are not invited?" He asks

"Her family business is her own, they are not going to care for me much being as I am going to turn her, then they will rarely see her.." I say

"Oh, bummer maybe you should get with a vampire." He says sticking his tongue out at me.

"I'm going to take a shower" I say

"Me too 3" Jagger says.

Great. Just great.

I rise out of my coffin, with a fully nude Jagger tagging behind me. I really wish he would but some clothes on, he is just as bad as Sebastian if not worse. I start the shower, Jagger just gets in. I wait for the water to warm before taking my clothes off and stepping into the stall shower and closing the door. There is not much room in the confined space but, its not like Jagger will get out and he won't take a shower without me. He does this all the time. I have grown so used to his games. I glance over at Jagger, carefully looking over his slender yet muscular body. He turns his back to me to grab the soap. I glance at his Narrow hips. I feel myself getting hard. I gently touch Jagger's shoulder. I wrap my arms around him rubbing myself up against him.

"Oh Alex..." he purrs "Yes sir..."

I say nothing I bite his neck playfully.

"Do you want me to used my mouth?" He asks turning around.

"No" I say Turing him back around.

I run my hand up his chest. I kiss his shoulder biting, licking, teasing..

The warm water pouring over us seems to get hotter and hotter...

Why do I do this to myself?

Jagger works his hips, grinding his backside into my cock.

"Alex... please..." he breathes

"What Jagger..." I breathe

"Fuck me hard Alex..." He pleads.

"No..." I say shutting off the water grabbing a towel and leaving.

"What the fuck!" He yells "Get back here Alex!"

" No" I say walking into my room.

I open my closet, standing in my towel I search for something to ware. I feel a cool breeze, then Jagger tackles me.

"You don't do that to me" he says with rage.

"Or what Jagger?" I say.

Fear is a tactic Jagger often uses however, I am not afraid of Jagger in the slightest.

"Alexander..." He sobs. Clinging to me desperately. "Why can't you love me?"

"Jagger..." I say.

He sobs violently begging me to give him what he wants. I feel horrible now.

"Please Alex have sex with me..." He says again.

I say nothing, grabbing my clothes I dress and leave.

I decide to pay a visit to Raven. I want to see her. I tap at her window. Within seconds the window slides open. I hug her as tightly as I can.

"Alexander! You're crushing me" She squeaks

"Sorry love I just missed you." I say

"I was just about to call you, my dinner got canceled because of a bad case of food poisoning my grandparents got from an all you can eat seafood buffet." She says with a smile.

"Oh then I am glad I came over." I grin "Jagger can't bug us here"

"Where were we again?" She says with a wink

"Oh well we were right about here..." I say grabbing her face gently and kissing her lips softly.

"That's funny" she breathes "I thought we were here" She takes her shirt off.

I lay her down gently and kiss her breasts, undoing her bra.

"Oh Alex..." She says so soft and sweet as she wraps her arms around my head. She pulls me up for a kiss. She forces her tongue in my mouth. I do not reject this, but I am trying to show restraint. If I just let myself go with her like I do with Jagger I risk hurting her. Jagger can take my love bites...

I kiss her passionately,grasping her breasts. She tugs on my shirt for it to come off. I allow this, with my shirt off she marvels at my chest, running her hand down my body, touching my hard member. She closes her eyes blushing deeply, though she doesn't let go.

"Uhh Rave..." I moan, her hand on my dick feels so great.

I take her hand off of it, and place it on my shoulder. Carefully I glide my hand down her thigh, she wiggles.

"Is this okay?" I ask her.

"yes..." She says.

I reach under her skirt. She braces herself, holding her breath and closing her eyes tight. I pull her panties off. Remounting her, I slide my fingers into her. She is plenty excited, and her smell is tantalizing. Little by little I kiss down her thigh, I use my tongue to pleasure her.

"Alexan..der..." She moans all out of breath.

I come up kissing her breasts again as I take out my hard dick.

"Alex..." Raven says in a quite voice.

"Yes?.." I say looking up.

She hands me a condom, and grins at me. I grin back at her, and prep myself as she wishes. I smoothly push into her. She lets out a deep breath. I pull out again slowly, then I gradually work up a pace. She moans with each push, she calls my name. Her fingernails dig into my back, my endorphins are flowing. Raven has enough with being on bottom and pushes me down. Climbing on top of me, she rides me. Her beautiful breast bouncing, are mesmerizing.

"Alexander!" She moans.

I groan.. As I release. She pulls me out, but continues to lay on top of me.

"That was amazing." she says kissing me on the nose.

"Yes it was my love..." I say grinning.

"What's wrong...Alexander?" She asks concerned.

"Jagger is still at my house.." I say

"Ew, don't even bring up his name..." She says.

"Raven, he is close to me you know that.. we have been that way since we were children.."

"I know.." she says.

"I am having a hard time.."

"Why babe?"

"I feel like I have to choose you or him" I say.

"He is just so annoying..." She says "Why doesn't he just get a girlfriend"

"He doesn't like girls..." I say

"Oh, well then a boyfriend, it doesn't matter what he is into." She says.

"So you don't have a problem with that?" I ask.

"With what gays? Hell no. Why would I? It doesn't matter what you are into. Love is love"

"Raven. I am Bisexual..." I say bluntly.

"That's is just fine... kinda sexy.." she says with a wink.

"No..." I say having her get down off of me. I dress without saying anything.

"Alex... I love you..for you... No matter what," She says

I put my shirt on.

"Don't say that..." I say

"Why?" She says "I mean it."

"Because... If you...Knew... That's it.. I am can't lie to you anymore..." I sigh.

"W..what do you mean?" She says.

"I...have... I...had sex with...Jagger..." I say

"What?" she says confused.

"We have been having sex since we were 15..." I say.

"oh" She says her eyes are wide.

"I'm sorry..." I say.

"Me too..." She says. "You can go...if you want..." Tears begin to start.

"Raven..." I say

"If you wanted a boyfriend why didn't you ask? Why did you assume I was a homophobic bitch?" She says

I am blown away by this comment. I never thought of it that way, I thought she would be heart broken at my infidelity.

"Raven... your okay with this?" I say.

"Yes... I am." She hugs me.

I hug her back tightly, kissing her on the head. We hold each other for a few moments. I kiss her once more and I am on my way. I want to get home before the sun rises...


	3. Chapter 3

I rush home, I feel like I have won the race. It is so hard for me to not smile with my joys over whelming me. I never thought of having both, even when Jagger had suggested it I had simply ignored the idea, thinking Raven would never be down with it. The moment I get home I know something is terribly wrong. I can smell the blood from the drive way, this is not any normal human blood this blood is Jagger's blood.

"Jagger?!" I say

I hear nothing the house is dead silent.

"Jagger!?" I yell following the smell of his blood. I find him in my room on the small mattress on the floor staring out the window as the sun is starting to rise,

"Jagger what the hell are you doing!?"

I grab him and quickly jump into my hideaway with him shutting the door, the darkness takes over. Jagger lays on the ground where I left him, his eyes watering and his lip quivering. He is only waring a silky robe.

"What the hell were you doing?" I say "you could have died!"

Jagger is for once in his life silent as the grave.

"Look... I'm sorry Jagger." I say crawling onto the floor and pulling him into my lap, he hides his face in my chest and his tears start flowing, something on his wrist catches my eye. Huge cuts now grace his beautiful pale skin.

"Oh Jagger..." I say softly "why?" I can feel a sharp pain in my chest and a tear trickle out of my eye. He sobs louder and grips me tighter. I take his wrist to my lips kissing it.

"Shhhh...Don't cry anymore Jagger...I'll fix it..." I say licking the open wounds. Jagger sitting patiently tears are slowing now. He looks up at me like a little kid who hurt his knee playing in the yard. The bleeding stops and I pull him into my coffin. He holds me close and trys to speak.

"I'm a terrible person" he says.

"stop it now..." I say " No you are not..."

"I am..."

"Jag you need rest right now.."

I want so badly to talk to him about Raven but now isn't the time.

"I want to die." He says

"Why your life is getting better, ever since you came out you have been doing so much better." I try and reassure him.

"I can't be happy if the person I love doesn't love me" he says

"Jagger you are being so childish right now...I do love you"

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE HER FOR ME?"

I decide to stay silent we go the rest of the day without so much as uttering a word to the other, we just sleep, all day and all night waking up only for food and the bathroom. The storm rolled in and it seems like there is no other place for us to be other than in each other's arms. I have not spoken to Raven in 3 days. She hasn't tried to talk to me either. The confusion is thick.

On the fourth night Jagger and I finally begin to talk. He is the first to break the unspoken rule of silence.

"I am sorry for..." He starts

"Don't be" I interrupt. "this is all my fault, if I were more straight forward with my choice this would be much easier."

"Alexander, I have wanted you since I was 14 years old, when I finally talked you into trying it in grandmother's shed I cried for days, tears of joy. I knew then I was attracted to men, my fear kept me silent, my fear of rejection. I tried to be with so many girls, none of them could comfort me the way a man could and no man has ever captivated me quite like you..." he says closing his eyes in pain.

Jagger's words hit me like a train, all this time no matter who I was with I had always came back to Jagger. I always cheated on them with Jagger.

ALWAYS.

"Jagger..." I say touching his shoulder " I love you"

"I love you so much Alex." he replies, a smile cracking through the thick mask of sadness.

I knew then that I will have to choose, but it could wait right? Jagger presses his lips to mine, followed by his eager tongue. I lay him back climbing on top of him. Our heart rates increasing when the door bell rings. We stop and I followed by Jagger walk down stairs to see Raven being let in by Jamison.

"Why haven't you called me?" her voice sounds so sad.

"Why haven't you?" I ask wrapping my arms around her. She hugs me so tight I can just feel Jagger's eyes in my back.

"We need to talk." she says.

"I couldn't agree more" Jagger says.

We all take a seat at my kitchen table, never ever thought I would be discussing such matters.

"Alex is mine, he has been mine longer!" Jagger says

"No he is my MY MY boyfriend" Raven says,

"You are not good enough for him!"Jagger sneers

"I am so, or else he wouldn't of asked me out!" She yells back

"Lets let him choose" Jagger proposes

"Fine I know he'll pick me" She says

"No he will pick me" Jagger pints to his chest

Everything grows silent and they both stare back at me.

"Why don't we give him a chance to spend the day with each of us and then ask him to pick?" Jagger suggests

"For once your idea is not a crock of shit" She smiles shaking Jagger's hand.

"I GO FIRST!" she announces.

"Fine" Jagger scowls "I will be off then"

Jagger leaves quickly I really hope he isn't upset like he was I am sure he is planning our day together. Right now however, it is just Raven and I.

I feel so awkward at first not sure if I am okay with the way these two kind of took charge of this whole thing. I am very hyped up and sort of on edge, but I am very glad to get some time with Raven.

"Raven" I say " I am sorry for all of this I shouldn't of let it get this far out of hand..."

"It's fine Alexander, I know you are really struggling to make the right choice which is why I wanted to go first this time" she says with a wink

"first?" I say puzzled

She grabs my face and pulls me in for a huge kiss. Her delicate tongue fighting for dominance over mine, with hers it is never a challenge as it is with Jagger. I love kissing Raven, her lips are so soft and plump. She sits in my lap her skirt ridding up enough for me to notice she isn't waring any panties. I blush so deeply.

"Rave lets take this up stairs shall we?" I ask her out of breath

Without so much as a word she leads me upstairs and we continue our love making in the small bed on the floor. She pushes me down, unzipping my pants and pulling out my throbbing manhood. She takes in my length.

"Ahhh" I blush, gasping for air.

She sucks me harder than ever before, I admit that it feels great. I can barely hold back my moans.

"You like that Alex?" She purrs.

"yes..." I say

she climbs on top of me and presents her breasts to me. I suck her cute pink nipples, biting gently. She makes the cutest sounds I could just bust right now.

"Rave...can I put it in?" I ask

"Oh yes..." She says

She pulls her shirt off and just as I am about to put it in I notice a bite mark on her collar bone. This bite did not belong to me...I stop.

"Raven..." I say standing up "What is that?"

"Oh umm" She starts "It was...ummmm"

"Who was It?" I say tears welling up in eyes

"Luna..." She says so quitely,

"Then why are you getting at me so much? Over this? Over me and Jagger, and then you are doing this behind my back? And you are flipping out over this shit?"

"Alex I just" She starts " I just didn't want to hurt you."

"Please go... I will talk to you later... I can't take this..." I say I am shaking in confusion.

She picks up her things and says goodbye. I shoot Jagger a text, I know he will be here in seconds, as of I predicted the future Jagger shows up instantly. Raven shoots him a dark look, that goes unnoticed by a concerned Jagger who runs straight to me and hugs me so tightly. Jagger and I hold each other awkwardly until he notices the sun starting to rise, and we rush into the safety of my coffin. The shock from the Raven ordeal has got me so shaky.

In my coffin Jagger wrapped his arms tightly around me now. His head on my chest, he is respectfully quite.

"Jagger" I say " I hope I never see her again"

"Alexander, do not be bitter you do not have the right. I hate that bitch don't get me wrong but, I will not bullshit you. This is a blessing in disguise..." Jagger says

"How so?" I say

"Now you don't have to choose fate did for you." He says

He is right. I guess I didn't think about it. I was so upset that she let Luna bite her like that.

"yea... I really do not want to think about this anyone" I say rubbing my eye.

"What do you want to do to get your mind off of it?" Jagger asks me

"I am not sure, but I can't sleep." I say with a sigh

Jagger kisses me sweetly. I kiss him back with more passion. Soon we are lip-locked, kissing heavily our breathing is really heavy. I kiss his jaw and then to his neck, I lick it gently.

"Oh Alex..." Jagger breathes, I can feel his hard-on pressing hard against mine. I go over his neck with my fangs, sinking my teeth into his neck. Jagger moans loudly, calling my name. I pull his face to mine and give him a bloody kiss. We are so exhausted our bodies still want to go but we just will have to hold off till the next night. He falls asleep in my arms and I in his.

* * *

>Almost perfect but not quite.<p><p> 


End file.
